


Five Mutants and a God

by ejb2987



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe, Avengers are Mutants, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejb2987/pseuds/ejb2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shield finally gets its own team of mutants. </p>
<p>or Phil wonders if Fury did something to piss off the Professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Five Mutants and a God**

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Avengers movies or the X-Men movies.

 

**Summary:** Shield finally gets its own team of mutants. AKA Phil wonders if Fury did something to piss off the Professor.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

"Welcome to the mansion Agent Coulson." the Professor said with a smile. Phil allowed a small smile to appear on his face. He still wasn't sure what to think of this new assignment the director had given him. He had thought the rumors that had been going through SHIELD that Fury had been trying to get a team of mutants for SHIELD for months. He had thought nothing of it, after all they were only rumors. Apparently he had been wrong.

"Thank you Professor. The school is beautiful." Phil said following the older man down the hallway. They continued down the hallway passing by a few students and a young woman with bright red hair that looked like a teacher.

"Thank you Agent but I'm sure you didn't come all this way to talk about my school. I believe you would rather talk about the team I promised Fury." the Professor said as they entered an elevator. The elevator started lowering.

"Of course Professor, may ask which students are going to be in our team?" he asked as the elevator stopped. The professor laughed as they started down the hallway.

"It seems that Fury forgot to tell you a few of the details. I'm not giving you any of my students. I'm going to find you your own mutants." The professor said smiling at the agent. Phil wanted to growl in frustration. No wonder that bastard had looked so smug when he had given him this mission. Not only did he have to lead a team of people with powers now he had to find them and train them....Great.

"Don't worry Agent I am perfectly willing to help train them." The professor said as they entered a round room. the pathway was narrow leading to a fall. The professor continued till he was in front of a device with a helmet attached. He watched as the professor put it on.

"Try not to move." The professor said. Phil felt himself tense as the air in the room felt like it had thickened. Everything inside of him told him that there were other people inside the room. It took the years of training to force himself to stay still. Luckily it didn't last long. The professor removed the helmet and turned to face him with a smile.

"I've found your first team member. I believe you have heard of him before. An assassin by the name of Hawkeye. Usually I wouldn't bother trying to pick up an assassin but he seems perfect for your team."

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**1\. Bright Like A....**

 

" Are you sure he's here professor." Scott asked as they exited the elevator. Phil, Scott and the professor were walking down the hallway of the hotel. It was a tourist trap in the Bahamas and it looked like something that would take all of Phil's salary for a year to stay just one night.

"He's definitely here and it's a good thing I came with you. He's a telepath."

"That explains why none of our agents have been able to get close to him." Phil said as they stopped in front of a room. He waited until the professor nodded before using the key card he had gotten from the front desk. He slowly opened the door to one of the weirdest sights he had ever seen. A middle aged man was sitting on the bed. He was balding and at least twenty pounds overweight.

The weird part was that he was currently groping thin air. On a sofa in the same room a young man sat there watching him with disdain. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was also only wearing a pair of white boxer briefs.

"Pathetic." Hawkeye whispered before looking away. Their presence didn't go unnoticed for long. The man on the bed soon noticed them shouting out in German. Apparently the illusion had also disappeared since he had turned towards the assassin in shock. Hawkeye gave the man a playful wave with a shit eating smirk on his face. The room fell into an awkward stillness. The man then reached under the pillow pulling out a gun.

"Sleep." Professor said putting the man to sleep. This made the assassin's smile disappear. He quickly stood up and walked in front of the bed. Before any of them could say anything Hawkeye's skin changed. They all watched in shock as his skin turned into diamond. Phil knew he was gaping at the man. That was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. He was beautiful.

"Can't pull any of your little tricks now." Hawkeye said.

"Fascinating! You wouldn't happen to be related to a miss Emma Frost would you." the Professor asked. Phil looked over at the older man. His face was a perfect mask. He was about to turn back to the assassin when he caught the way Scott was looking at the younger man. There was a definite interest there. He would have to keep a close eye on these two if they were successful in recruiting him.

"Of course not professor. After all she died way before I was born. Now I don't see Magneto anywhere so how do you think you're going to capture me." Hawkeye asked.

"I think you have come to the wrong conclusion. We haven't come to arrest you." Phil responded.

"Really than why did you come then? If it was for the show, you ruined the climax." He said with a smile sending the unconscious man a look. Phil felt the corners of his mouth lift before he could suppress the smile.

"As entertaining as that would have been we came here to offer you a job." the Professor told him. Hawkeye's skin turned back to normal as he relaxed.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? Who do you want dead? If it's Magneto I'm going to have to ask for triple my usual fee." he responded sitting on the bed.

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want Erik dead."

"Really cause from what I hear he's been nothing but a pain in your ass for years."

"I'm putting together a team of mutants for SHIELD and I want you to be part of it." Phil said.

"I'm flattered but I'm an assassin. Those don't tend to gel with you government types."

"Hawkeye I've read your file. I know you only accept assassinations when the target is a terrible man. He is most likely a murderer." Phil said pointing at the sleeping man.

"He's a sadist and a murderer. I would usually just kill him but he has a kid hidden somewhere. I was using the illusion to lower his guard. He has some amazing mental shields for a psychopath."

"Did you get what you needed?" Scott asked speaking up for the first time. Hawkeye gave the man full body inspection before smiling.

"Don't worry handsome I got the information I needed."

"SHIELD was interested in you even before we knew you were a mutant. I promise you that you will never have to kill an innocent man again." Phil said. Hawkeye stared into his eyes as if looking for something. He had no doubt that the man was looking into his mind right now. He tried to concentrate on all the good things SHIELD has done. The man smiled as he walked towards them.

"If I'm going to work for you guys you should probably know my name. It's Clint Barton."

"Welcome to the team Mr. Barton." Phil said.

"You can call me Clint, Glasses." Barton said with a leer towards Scott before walking out of the room.

"Well, he's fascinating." The professor said before following him out.

"He's a pain in my ass. Fury so owes me." Phil says before joining them. Scott looked back at the man on the bed before looking back at the doorway.

"He forgot to get dressed." He mumbled.

 

 

 

Next Chapter: Natasha....enough said.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Mutants and a God

Chapter 2: Natasha

 Disclaimer: I don't own anything from marvel.

* * *

* * *

 

 

_“Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?'_

_`That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the Cat._

_I don't much care where--' said Alice._

_`Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat._

_`--so long as I get somewhere,' Alice added as an explanation._

_`Oh, you're sure to do that,' said the Cat, `if you only walk long enough.”_

_― Lewis Caroll,_ [ _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass_ ](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2375385)

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Alright I think it's safe to say you know how to fight." Scott groaned as he once again found himself on the floor. A week had passed since they had picked up Hawkeye. Ever since then they had been training him and letting Henry McCoy look over him to see exactly how his abilities work. Clint was smiling at him from above his head. The younger man was only wearing a pair of white shorts. Scott had noticed that the other man had a certain fondness for revealing clothes. It was doing nothing for his self control. Scott grabbed the hand offered him and was lifted onto his feet easily.

Okay, ignore the delicious heat coming off the body in front of him. Ignore the smooth skin under his hand. Scott could feel his face turning as red as his glasses. He was about to step away when someone cleared their throat from behind them. Scott turned to find Jean standing there with a raised eyebrow. Scott quickly stepped back running his hands over his shirt. Using the few seconds to compose himself.

"Did you need something Jean?"

"The Professor wants you to join him in Cerebro. Agent Coulson is ready to find the second member of the team." Jean said.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Sorry you'll have to continue without me." Scott said to Clint as he walked out of the room. Clint and Jean stood in silence as they watched the other man leave.

"Are you here to tell me to back off?" Clint asked. Jean turned around to face him and sent him a fake smile.

"Of course not. I trust Scott to remain faithful to me." Jean said turning around to leave. Clint went over to his things that were sitting on a bench. He grabbed a towel as he listened to the clicking of high heels on hard wood.

"Oh, but stay away from Scott." Jean said from the doorway. Clint sent her his own fake smile as he picked up his gym bag. He walked over to her stopping barely in her personal space.

"Let me tell you what. I'll stop flirting with Scott. When you stop following that furry dog with claws around like a dog in heat." Clint walked past her.

"Stop being a hypocrite. From what I hear you're better than that." Clint said over his shoulder as he continued on the way to his room.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

"Barton you're late." Coulson said standing near the X-Men's back up jet. The professor offered them the use of the jet since they were an X-Men team even if they would be working for SHIELD. Coulson had no problem with that view. Unlike some of the higher ups he had no problem with mutants and had always believed that the X-Men were true heroes.

"Sorry I was in the gym before I learned we were going somewhere. I figured you would rather me be late than enjoy my smell the entire way there." Clint said as he followed Coulson onto the plane.

"My nose thanks you Barton." Coulson said as he took his seat in the pilot seat and started the procedure for takeoff.

"Don't pretend you don't love the way I smell Coulson."

"Barton I have had the pleasure of being in the same room as you after a workout. Many words can be used to describe the aroma...pleasant is not one of them." Coulson said as the jets engines started.

"You know you love it."

"Of course I do. your musky scent makes my blood burn." Coulson said sending Clint one of his dead pan looks.

"You wound me." Clint said sitting in the copilot seat. He started playing with some of the knobs and switches. Coulson reached over smacking the younger man's hand.

"Stop denying your love for me." Clint said as he looked around the plane.

"Where's Scott?" He asked turning to face Coulson.

"He asked us to go without him. He had a certain red headed problem to deal with." Coulson said as he slowly brought the jet into the air.

"What's up with that?" Clint asked. Coulson turned to face him. The younger man was fidgeting and trying everything he could to appear innocent.

"I don't know and I don't care. I don't care about anyone's personal life as long as it doesn't get in the way of the mission. Mr. Summers believed that his personal problems would so he stayed behind." Coulson said.

"Red headed brat." Clint mumbled.

"Barton I will say this only once. So pay attention. She might be interested in Logan but she hasn't done anything. Scott might be interested in you but he hasn't made a move yet. Their relationship is flawed. They have problems and they don't need you making things worse."

"You're no fun." Clint mumbled.

"Barton I'm more fun than you'll ever be able to handle."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**2\. Red Queen**

 

"Oh my god I'm so bored. When is she going to show up?" Clint asked staring down at the warehouse floor. He had been in the rafters for four hours and there was so much mouse crap up here that he was seriously starting to worry about his health.

"Our Intel says the Black Widow will be here soon to meet a Hydra team. We are going to take out the Hydra team and give her the choice of joining our team." Coulson responded over the comm.

"What if she doesn't want to be part of our team?"

"We take her in dead or alive. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No sir." Clint said with a grimace as a rat came to close to him. Clint spent the next hour watching the rats fight over territory. He had even given them names, he was so bored.

"Wake up Barton you have guests."Coulson said. Clint watched as three thugs came in. They were obviously packing. These were more than common thugs. This seemed to be a hit squad. This wasn't a team up. These guys were going to try to take out the Black Widow. God they were stupid. If you wanted to kill this spider you had to take her by surprise. If you were ever lucky enough to catch her with her guard down.

'Do you want me to take them out before she gets here?' Clint telepathically asked. He felt the other man jump and couldn't help but smile.

'Don't do anything. If she senses anything wrong she'll run.' he responded. Clint agreed so he sat and watched as a young woman with dark red hair walked into the warehouse. She took one look at the men before bursting into action. She pulled out a gun shooting one of the thugs in the head. She quickly ducked behind a crate as the men returned fire.

"Go ahead and help her." Coulson said. Clint smiled and focused. A glowing purple bow appeared in his hands. He had learned this trick from a young woman with the most amazing purple hair. An arrow appeared and he let it fly. It hit one of the guards in the head and disappeared. The man was as good as dead. Chances were he was now brain dead. He turned to fire at the last guard but found him dead. He looked around for the spider but couldn't find her. He heard something from behind him. Was that flapping?

The Black Widow was floating behind him. What looked like insect wings were flapping wildly. They looked like the wings you would find on a dragonfly. They were flapping too fast for him to get a close look but they might be red and blue. Glittering dust was falling from them.

"Pretty." Clint said as he stared in awe. Before he could break out of his shock a foot met with his stomach knocking him off the beam. He reacted on instinct turning into diamond before he met the ground. He landed on his feet causing a giant crater.

"You too." The Black Widow said as she studied to man in front of her. Once again she didn't let him respond. Her wings started to flap even harder causing a cloud of dust to engulf Clint. He didn't feel anything. If he had to guess he would say the dust was a hallucigenic agent. Clint pushed off the ground launching himself into the air. The woman tried to fly away but Clint was able to grab her ankle. He used the momentum of his fall to throw her into the ground.

"Believe it or not I'm not here to kill you." Clint said as he walked over to her from where he had landed.

"Everyone wants me dead." She responded as a short sword with three red gems in the hilt appeared in her hand. The blade was actually on fire. Clint jumped back as she slashed at him. The blade barely nicked him. What shocked him was that it actually cut him. What the hell was that blade made of?

Clint quickly turned back to normal and made two psychic swords appear in his hands. He could just use his telepathy to shut down her powers but that seemed kind of cheap. They met in a flash of swords neither being able to score a hit. They were fairly evenly matched. He had two swords but they were only able to remain solid for a few seconds.

"I don't actually care if you live or not. I'm just here to offer you a job."

"Why would you want me to work for you? Who do you need dead?" She asked as they faced each other.

"You know I haven't asked? Anyways let's say you get out of here. Where are you going to go? Like you said everyone wants you dead." Clint asked lowering his sword. When she lowered her sword he let his disappear.

"I don't really care where I go." She said letting her own sword disappear.

"If you don't really care where you end up why not give us a shot?" Clint asked. The woman raised one of her perfect eyebrows in disbelief.

"Is that really your sales pitch?"

"The way I see it you can trust me and hope that I'm telling the truth. If I am you'll end up doing good for once. If I'm not you end up as dead as you seem to think you're going to be. Does it really matter if you die with us or some other way?"

"Fine I'll give you a shot. If you are lying I'm going to make sure you die with me." The Black Widow said as her wings settled onto her shoulders and seemed to sink into her skin leaving tattoos.

"Clint Barton." He said extending his hand. She looked at it for a second before shaking it.

"Natalia Romanoff."

"Come on come meet our handler. He's pretty cool for a suit. Hot as hell too." Clint said as they walked out of the warehouse. Coulson listened to their conversation the entire way. Apparently Clint had forgotten that Coulson could hear everything he said. Coulson let a small smile appear on his face since no one could see him. Barton thought he was hot. He could work with that.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Next Chapter: Steve Rogers.


End file.
